This is a double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter study of rhVEGF administered by intracoronary intravenous routes in patients with ischemic, but viable myocardium who are not optimal candidates for either PTCA or CABG. rhVEGF has been shown in animals to grow new blood vessels (angiogensis). The anticipated enrollment is 150 patients, with 2 active arms (different doses) and one placebo arm. All treatments will be given in a double blind fashion. A detailed history, physical examination and laboratory examination will be performed before and throughout the study. Stress testing with myocardial perfusion imaging will be performed at baseline and at 30 and 60 days after drug delivery. Additionally, quality of life instruments will be used to assess changes in life style and perception of health.